Desert Skies
by PrinceofElsinore
Summary: When Ludwig and Gilbert are left to stay at their uncle's desert home while their father's away, Gilbert makes a shocking proposition. Ludwig's not sure how he'll survive the hot, monotonous days, especially with his older brother constantly pestering him. But then Ludwig learns that maybe he got his brother all wrong, and a new door is opened in their relationship. AU One-shot.


**Warnings: language, incestuous themes, waxing poetic, Titanic quotes, unabashed fluff and cheese**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**...**

"Hey Lud."

"Mm." Ludwig takes a sip from his ice-cold beer but doesn't turn to look at his brother. In this sweltering heat, he can't summon the energy to move or speak any more than absolutely necessary.

There's a pause, but Ludwig waits for his brother to speak, not because he's particularly interested in what he has to say, but because there's not anything better he could be doing. He gazes lazily through his sunglasses at the glaring surface of the pool, reflecting the blazing sky. The water is crystal blue and inviting, but Ludwig can't bring himself to step back out into the merciless sun. He takes another sip.

"Let's have sex."

Ludwig nearly chokes on his beer. This time he glances over at his brother, long white body sprawled out on his patio chair. He's looking at Ludwig as casually as if he had just made a comment on the weather.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's have sex," he repeats, with a slight shrug of his shoulder.

Very slowly, Ludwig sets his beer bottle down on the small glass table between them.

"Gilbert, if this is a joke… it's lame."

"Not a joke. Just bored. Aren't you?"

Ludwig blinks at him, decides his brother doesn't deserve an answer. He sits back in his chair and tries to return to simply enjoying his beer in relative peace.

But Gilbert has other things in mind.

"No, I'm serious Lud. Why not? At least give us something to fuckin' do—heh, literally fucking do—"

Ludwig slams his bottle down on the table. "For Christ's sake Gilbert, grow up! Your idea of humor is immature and downright offensive sometimes."

Gilbert frowns, disgruntled. "Already told you, not tryin' to be funny."

Ludwig rolls his eyes. "Then stop trying to bug me. Find some other way to entertain yourself."

"Not trying to bug—hey, where you going?"

Ludwig has stood. "Going to my room. To read a book."

He storms back to the house and slams the sliding glass door behind him.

…

Ludwig lies on his king-sized bed, flipping through a book. But he doesn't feel like reading. He is, as his brother guessed, bored out of his mind; there isn't much to do at a house in the middle of the desert, especially when one doesn't have a car.

Ludwig isn't entirely sure why their father brought them along on this trip in the first place. He dropped them off to stay with their estranged American uncle in his desert mansion, then took off to the city for some conference. Maybe he thought it would be good for Ludwig and Gilbert to get to know their uncle better, but he's a busy man who's hardly been home since his nephews arrived. He generously gave them free run of the house, yard, and pool, but after only three days Ludwig feels he's more than exhausted every mode of entertainment to be found and is slowly suffocating in the heat of the outdoors, the richly-decorated interiors with their smell of air-conditioning, and, most of all, the constant presence of an obnoxious older brother.

Perhaps another dip in the pool would do him good.

He changes back into his swimming trunks and goes outside, noting that, thankfully, Gilbert is in the living room watching TV.

Gilbert. Honestly, what the hell was he thinking, talking like that? It makes Ludwig shudder; not that he's taking his brother seriously. Little Gilbert says ever deserves to be taken seriously. Gilbert is already 21 years old, but he acts more like 13 in Ludwig's opinion.

He shouldn't really be surprised, though. Gilbert is always at his worst when he's bored, spouting the most irritating and obscene things just to get his little brother riled up.

But Ludwig won't rise to the bait: not this time.

He stands at the edge of the deep end and takes a deep breath, raises his arms, and dives in.

The cool water is sweet mercy, though the sun is directly overhead and Ludwig knows, if he stays in too long he'll get burned, despite his multiple sunscreen re-applications.

He does a couple laps, and, thoroughly refreshed, climbs out of the pool to fetch his towel.

Only it's not on the chair where he left it.

He glances around to find a certain pale-skinned man lying out on the grass, on top of _Ludwig's_ towel.

Ludwig sighs in exasperation and marches up to his brother.

"Gilbert, give me my towel back."

Gilbert doesn't look up from where his face is buried in his arms. "Oh, this is your towel? It was just lying there so I thought no one was using it."

It's bullshit, and Ludwig knows it. "Gilbert, I'm not in the mood for this. Give me my towel."

"But I'm already so comfy. Go get another one."

Ludwig grits his teeth. "For that, I'd have to go inside and drip all over the expensive carpet. Anyways, you'll get a sunburn lying out here."

"Will not."

"Gilbert you're already pink. You know it takes about 10 minute for you to burn. Now get up and give me my towel."

"Make me."

Ludwig has had enough. "Fine then." He leans down and snatches up the edge of the towel, pulling with all his strength to dislodge his brother.

But Gilbert takes advantage of the fact that Ludwig is off balance and tugs him forward. Ludwig tumbles over his brother onto the grass and turns over onto his back, only for Gilbert to roll on top of him, pinning him down.

Ludwig glares up at his smirking brother. "Gilbert," he growls in warning.

"What?" sings Gilbert gleefully. "This is kind of cozy, dontcha think?" And it's the way he leers suggestively down at his little brother that really sets Ludwig off.

"Get _off!_" He pushes his brother roughly aside and gets to his feet. He grabs the towel before his brother can take it back and storms off angrily to dry himself at a good distance.

Gilbert lies back on the lawn, watching his brother with a frown on his face.

…

Ludwig hopes that his brother has grown tired of his tasteless joke, but he avoids him for the rest of the day just in case.

He's safe when they sit down to share dinner with their uncle, but later in the evening, as he's getting ready for bed, Gilbert shows up in his room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sheesh, hello to you too."

Ludwig glares until his brother is forced to speak again.

"Just wanted to say good night is all."

Ludwig grunts. "Good night." He heads back into his bathroom, hoping his brother will take the cue to leave.

But when Ludwig reemerges, face washed and teeth brushed, it is only to find Gilbert stretched out over half the bed.

He sighs. "Gilbert, what do you want?"

"You know what I want." Gilbert grins lewdly.

Ludwig looks at his brother in shock and disgust. "Gilbert, just drop it already, okay? It's not funny and it's getting on my nerves."

He wants to go over and force Gilbert off of his bed, but after the towel incident he's wary of any physical contact.

Gilbert sighs and, thank God, slides off the bed.

"How many times do I have to tell you bro," he says with the tired voice of one explaining something completely self-evident, "I'm not joking?" He fixes his brother with an almost sympathetic stare, as though he thinks his brother has gone soft in the head.

Ludwig eyes him mistrustfully. "Right. Well, I'm going to bed now, so if you'd leave…"

"Okay, hop in bed and I'll get the lights for you."

"No, that's alright, I can turn out the lights myself."

"What, don't you trust me?"

At the moment, Ludwig doesn't. He's not sure what his brother's getting at, but the offended look on Gilbert's face makes him cave. Maybe he's actually listening to Ludwig for once.

"Fine. I'm getting in bed, and you just… turn out the lights."

"Right."

Ludwig crawls under the covers on the far side of the bed from his brother.

"Night Lud!" he says cheerily, and flips the switch.

"Okay, good night Gilbert," Ludwig says to the darkened room as he settles down on his pillow.

But just then he feels the bed dip under added weight, and his brother's arms come down on either side of his head.

"Gilbert!" he snaps angrily and tries to sit up, but one hand comes to cover his mouth and push him back.

"Shh, you don't wanna wake the whole house, do ya?"

Ludwig glares, though Gilbert can't see it; they both know their uncle is the only other person in the house, and his room is tucked far away in the opposite wing.

Nevertheless, he reduces his voice to a seething hiss when Gilbert removes his hand.

"You said you were leaving."

"I said no such thing. I said I would turn out the light, and I was true to my word."

"Okay, honestly, what the hell Gilbert, this is getting absolutely—MMFF!"

Ludwig's air is cut off by something hot, soft, and disgustingly wet over his mouth. In a panic, he brings up his hands to shove his brother away.

"WHAT THE HELL GILBERT?!" he yells, wiping his mouth frantically. "You—you—you _kissed_ me!" He fumbles for the bedside lamp and switches it on so he can see exactly where his brother is. "What the hell are you _thinking?!_"

Gilbert raises his hands in defense. "Jesus, calm down! I just—I didn't know how else to get you to take me seriously!"

Ludwig stares at his brother, mouth agape. "You—what—" Ludwig splutters, failing to form a coherent thought.

"Look, sorry, but—I just wanted to make sure you actually believed me."

Finally Ludwig regains control of his vocal chords. "Believed you… about wanting to have _sex_ with me?! What—what the hell is your problem!?"

"Just, consider it, okay?"

Ludwig is speechless again for a second, jaw moving silently before finally spitting out; "NO! No, I will not consider it! That's—that's—" Suddenly Ludwig feels a little dizzy. His brother can't possibly actually be serious… can he? That's… that's… "That's _incest!_"

Gilbert shruggs a little sheepishly. "Well, technically speaking, but—"

"What is wrong with you! Just—get out! Get out get out get _out!_"

"Okay okay, I'm going! Just—sleep on it!"

"_Out!_"

And finally, Gilbert is gone.

Ludwig slumps back on his pillow and turns off the lamp.

Seriously, what is going on with his brother? He can't possibly want—but he kissed—

He _kissed_ him. Gilbert doesn't usually take a joke that far. But still, Ludwig can't wrap his mind around the idea that Gilbert would actually want to… want to, have_ sex_ with him.

He feels ill at the thought. Why does he have to have such an ass for a brother?

Maybe the heat's getting to Gilbert too.

_I can't believe he actually _kissed_ me._

Ludwig doesn't sleep well that night.

…

After tossing and turning all night, Ludwig decides there's no point to staying in bed any longer and gets up early. He showers, dresses, and trudges into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal.

He's halfway finished with his breakfast when his brother comes in, hair tousled and still in his pajamas.

"Morning!" he says brightly, and pours himself a cup of coffee before taking the seat across from Ludwig.

Ludwig doesn't respond.

"Hey, what's this, I thought you were supposed to be the morning person! Need some coffee or something?"

"No thanks," mutters Ludwig, staring at the cornflakes floating in his bowl of milk. Suddenly he doesn't feel so hungry anymore. "Actually I was just finishing."

He stands to take his dishes to the sink.

"What? Aren't you gonna finish your cereal? Give it here, I'll eat it."

Ludwig nearly drops the bowl onto the table in front of his brother before swiftly making his exit as Gilbert calls out behind him, "Oh, see ya!"

Ludwig goes to his room and locks the door behind him.

…

There is absolutely nothing to do in his room.

Gilbert is probably by the pool, so Ludwig can't go out there. He thinks he might take a walk around the small neighborhood, but when he sneaks out the front door and sees the thermometer that reads 104 degrees Fahrenheit, he realizes that that is an insane idea and promptly retreats back to his room.

Eventually he hears a knock on his door.

"Hey Lud, wanna come out for a swim? Getting lonely playing in the pool by myself."

"Don't feel like it."

There's a pause on the other side of the door, then; "Fine. Being alone is awesome anyway!"

Ludwig can tell from his voice that his brother is a little put out, though.

After another pause, longer, Gilbert speaks up again. "Or you could take me up on my offer from yesterday… How about pool sex? I hear it's fun—"

There's a loud _WHAM_ as Ludwig chucks a shoe at his door to shut his brother up.

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

…

Ludwig is miserable. It's stuffy in his room, even with the AC on, but too hot outside to open a window. If he sets foot beyond his room, surely Gilbert will find him again and pounce. And God knows what he'll do this time, considering last night…

Really, what the _hell_ is wrong with his brother? Acting like that…

Ludwig thinks Gilbert probably doesn't know what to do with himself any more than Ludwig does, and this is just the sick kind of entertainment his mind would come up with. Surely soon he'll move on to something else.

_That's it!_ Ludwig thinks. _The more I respond to his taunts, the longer he'll keep going. I just have to make sure Gilbert gets bored with this as quickly as possible._

He decides it's time to go for a swim.

…

"Hey, decided to join me! Did you come to play or to, you know, _play?_" Gilbert winks at his brother from where he's hanging onto the side of the pool.

Ludwig takes a deep breath to control himself. _Bore him. Be boring._ "Just doing some laps, thanks," he says evenly.

Gilbert blinks in surprise, and Ludwig smiles inwardly, thinking he's making progress.

But on his fourth lap, while doing the backstroke, he comes into contact with something large and soft and very much body-like, though he was sure Gilbert had been on the side of the pool.

Suddenly Gilbert's arms are encircling him from behind and he's trapped.

"Gilbert! Let me go." He tries to keep his voice firm and authoritative.

"Aww, c'mon Lud, sure you don't wanna engage in some extracurricular activity?"

Ludwig fights to keep his cool. "No, I'm quite sure, thank you."

"Like, really really sure? 'Cause something's telling me you didn't really give it thought."

"I gave it as much thought as a proposition of that sort deserv—GILBERT, WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING YOUR SWIMMING TRUNKS?!"

Ludwig flails to get away from his stark naked brother.

"What? Just airing out the boys. Haven't you ever been skinny dipping before? You should try it, feels nice."

But Ludwig is already rushing up the steps and across the patio to grab his towel. He wraps it around himself and runs into the house back to his room, not caring if he gets the expensive carpet a little bit wet.

…

Ludwig decides that stoically facing his brother in the attempt to bore him to death is not an option.

And so he is stuck, once more, in his room.

Maybe if he stays there Gilbert will get tired of being on his own in the big house and finally relent, no matter what he says about loving to be alone.

Why would Gilbert joke about something like that though? Doesn't he get how wrong it is, how messed up it sounds? That isn't something you're supposed to joke about. But then, Gilbert has never been very good with social etiquette or boundaries.

Or, worse yet… What if his brother is serious, like he keeps saying? What if he isn't joking? What if the kiss, sneaking up on him naked in the pool… what if he meant all of it?

There are a lot of things Ludwig wouldn't put past Gilbert, but this… Has his brother gone absolutely mad?

_Does he… Is he _lusting_ after me?_

Ludwig feels sick.

He reemerges for dinner with their uncle, says little at the table, eats quickly, and returns to his room.

…

The next morning he stays in bed longer than usual, hoping to miss Gilbert at breakfast.

But no such luck. Gilbert spots him as he's making toast and comes in from where he was lounging on the patio.

"Oh, hey bro, I was just gonna get myself a snack! This breakfast for you? Kinda late, isn't it? Needed your beauty sleep this morning?"

Ludwig responds with a grunt.

"'Cause let me tell you did it work. You are lookin' _fine_ today."

Ludwig freezes. He hasn't bothered to dress yet, and is still in his boxers, which he's accustomed to sleeping in.

He glances at his brother and sees him eyeing him up like a piece of meat.

The toast pops up.

"Uh. You can have the toast," he mutters as he quickly brushes past his brother to go back to his room and put on clothes.

"Oh, um, thanks!"

…

Ludwig can't stand the thought of spending any more time in his room, so he timidly makes his way to the living room, checking to make sure Gilbert is outside.

Just when he's able to focus enough to actually read a page of his book, though, Gilbert comes in with a cool drink in hand.

"Hey, I'm drinking whiskey and soda, want one? You should see the liquor collection this guy's got! I mean, I know you're not of drinking age here, but I'll make an exception for you."

Ludwig hunches further over his book. "No thank you," he says quietly.

Gilbert shrugs and plops down on the couch. He picks up a magazine and flips through it absently.

Ludwig's eye twitches. He decides he won't wait for his brother's next move like a sitting duck, so he quickly gets up and goes outside to sit in the shade.

After a while Gilbert comes back out too. Ludwig tenses, but Gilbert simply heads for the pool and sits with his feet in the water.

Ludwig can't concentrate on his book, keeping one eye on his brother.

"Hey Lud!"

Ludwig practically flinches.

"Wanna race? Four laps across the pool?"

"No." He ducks his head down and continues trying to read.

Eventually Gilbert comes over and sits opposite him at the glass table. "Hey Lud, I was wondering… Would you maybe wanna—"

"NO." Ludwig slams his book shut and makes his way to the door.

"…I was gonna say, see if we can get a taxi to that petting zoo…"

…

Their uncle calls to say he won't be back on time for dinner. Gilbert warms up frozen lasagna in the microwave.

"Hey Ludwig, time for dinner! Come get it while it's hot!"

Ludwig waits till his brother has gone away from his door, then reluctantly emerges and comes to the kitchen.

"Which piece do you want?" asks Gilbert, gesturing to the slices of steaming lasagna on two plates.

"Mm. Not very hungry."

"…Okay then, I'll take the big one."

They sit and eat in silence—or in Ludwig's case, pick at the food with a fork.

"Hey," Gilbert finally speaks up, "you're awfully sullen. What's up?"

Ludwig just gives his brother a tired glare.

"You're not still moping about the whole sex thing, are you? 'Cause honestly, I was just tryin' to be helpful, and if you'd only given it some thought we could've—"

Ludwig abruptly rises and grabs his dishes to take them to the sink, face stony.

"Aww c'mon, what's this? When did a bug crawl up your ass and die in there—"

Ludwig slams his plate and cup down on the table, flinging lasagna and milk everywhere, but for once his OCD cleanliness doesn't kick in to make him immediately wipe it up.

"_Maybe_ when you decided your _entertainment_ for the week would be _sexually harassing me!_"

And with that he's heading back down the hall to his room, leaving his brother to clean up the mess, a shocked look on his face.

…

Ludwig realizes after he gets in bed that he's left his watch outside on the table. He figures it would probably be safe out there—chance of rain is about 0.0001%—but he goes back out to get it anyway, figuring Gilbert must've gone to bed by now.

He's already picked up his watch from the glass table when he notices the figure sitting in the patio chair, silhouetted in moonlight.

He's so surprised he doesn't think before asking, "What are you doing out here?"

Gilbert raises a bottle to his lips and takes a swig. "Wha's it look like?" he asks despondently.

Ludwig blinks. Considering his brother's recent behavior, he ought to just go back to bed, leave his brother to his beer and thoughts, but something makes him hesitate. Despite himself, he's curious, perhaps even just a touch concerned, though he'd never admit it.

"What… Why are you drinking?" he asks warily.

Gilbert shrugs. "Nothin' else t'do."

"You could go to bed. It's late."

Gilbert doesn't respond.

An inner battle is waged for about four seconds, until Ludwig gives up and sits down a little ways from his brother.

It's silent save for the sound of desert crickets echoing through the valley.

Then Gilbert speaks. "Kinda sucks here, doesn't it."

Ludwig's just been thinking how surprisingly beautiful the desert is at night, dark mountains outlined against the deep sapphire sky. "Uh… Well, it probably depends on the context in which one comes here."

"Yeah, but… you're stuck here wi' me."

Ludwig doesn't answer that.

"Huh, wonder wha' the hell Dad was thinking, stickin' us together in this house all this time. Right? I mean, he knows you don' like me."

Ludwig shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He can't exactly deny it and say that he _likes_ his older brother, because—well, they've never really gotten along. But he feels guilty nonetheless.

"Heh, don' blame you… Jus' thought, thought… we could…" He trails off and takes another swig from his beer. "Aw fuck it. You don' even wanna be here. Why don' you jus', jus', go back t'bed."

"…I don't want to leave you alone out here."

Gilbert snorts. "Why not? Being alone is… awesome. It's awesome. Don' need you."

Ludwig frowns. "You've been drinking too much."

"Yeah? Well wha's it t'you? Why the fuck you give a shit?" He pushes himself up out of his chair and staggers forward aimlessly.

"Because… I'm your brother." It sounds lame even in Ludwig's ears, but he can't think of any other reason, really.

"Yeah, but you hate me anyway." Gilbert takes another long draught. He's standing a little too close to the poolside, so Ludwig gets up and goes to him.

"I don't… I don't hate you, Gilbert," he says tentatively, confused by his brother's sudden show of vulnerability. He's never heard Gilbert talk like this before.

More confusing still is Ludwig's own reaction. He's not sure what he feels; guilt, defensiveness, frustration, tenderness…? Why should he care at all, after the way his brother has treated him the past few days?

"Hah, don' have to pretend you don't, I know y'do."

"Gilbert, I don't—look, you've just been acting… really weird recently, and I don't like it. But I don't…" He sighs. "I don't hate you." And he realizes, as he says it, that it's true, no matter how many times he's grumbled and complained about his brother.

Gilbert gazes dejectedly at the reflection of the moon on the water. "But… we don't… we're not… close…"

Ludwig sighs again. "Well, we don't… have a lot in common, Gilbert."

Gilbert hangs his head, as if saddened by the thought, and for some reason that makes Ludwig's heart ache. If his brother weren't so drunk, he'd also feel angry at him for messing with his head like this and making him feel sorry for the brother who's been setting his nerves on edge for the past three days.

"Come on Gilbert, come in to bed."

Gilbert doesn't budge, so Ludwig gently puts a hand on his back and guides him back inside the house. He removes the bottle from Gilbert's grasp and sets it on the counter, then steers him down the hall to their respective bedrooms.

"Okay Gil, get some sleep. See you in the morning."

Ludwig turns to go to his own room, but suddenly two arms wrap around his middle and a head of pale hair is burrowing into his side. Ludwig freezes in surprise, but doesn't wriggle away; this feels different than the embrace in the pool the other day.

"'Night, Lud," mumbles Gilbert into his shirt, before suddenly letting go and disappearing into his room.

Ludwig is left to blink at Gilbert's closed door as a belated "Goodnight, Gilbert," leaves his lips.

…

"Made pancakes!" says Gilbert enthusiastically as his brother enters the kitchen, though he doesn't look up from the frying pan. "Want some?"

"Oh, uh, that would be great, thanks."

"Coming right up!"

Ludwig is surprised to see his brother up so early after his late-night drinking. He pours glasses of milk for the both of them, gets out plates and forks, and takes a seat. He watches his brother work over the stove, wondering if he's thinking about last night too. Is Gilbert embarrassed about what he said? Did he actually mean it?

But then… drunk people usually mean what they say, and say more than they mean to.

"Mm, look, he's got real Canadian maple syrup in the pantry!" Gilbert pulls out a large glass bottle gleefully.

"Are you sure we should use that? It looks unopened."

"Are you kidding me? He said to help ourselves to whatever, and I plan to fully take advantage while we are staying in the house of a millionaire."

Ludwig shrugs; he has to agree with that.

The maple syrup is delicious, as are the pancakes; both brothers eat their breakfast with relish, though the pancakes on Gilbert's plate disappear considerably faster than those on Ludwig's.

"Mm, hey, so Lud," says Gilbert around a mouthful. "I was thinking maybe we could call a taxi and get out of here for a bit, whadda ya think?"

Ludwig nods slowly, deciding his brother sounds trustworthy enough. Maybe the crude teasing is over; maybe last night changed something. "Sounds good. Where to, though?"

"Well, there's that petting zoo we saw signs for out a ways—wanna go?"

Ludwig smiles a bit, thinking it's just like Gilbert to want to go to a petting zoo. Normally that might irritate him, or he might find it too childish, but… something is different now. "Sure, anything to get out of this house for once."

Gilbert's smile positively lights up his face.

…

They are by far the oldest visitors to the petting zoo who are not in the company of young children, and for that they get some odd stares. Ludwig is slightly self-conscious, but Gilbert couldn't care less.

He tugs his brother eagerly by the hand over to the ponies, exclaiming at their adorably fluffy fur. Ludwig might have called it more shaggy, but he keeps his mouth shut and lets his brother have his fun.

He also lets him keep a hold of his hand.

Normally, Ludwig would be quick to pull away; he was never one for physical affection, especially in public. But just as he's about to slip his hand out of his brother's grip, he wonders why he needs to. What would happen if he keeps his hand there? Is this what Gilbert wants? Is this being closer?

Gilbert doesn't say anything, but laces their fingers together while stroking the muzzle of a pony with the other hand.

Gilbert loves the bunnies even more than the ponies; these, he gets to actually hold.

Ludwig also enjoys petting their soft fur, but he wouldn't go as far as his brother, who buries his face in a bunny's neck as he tells it it's the cutest thing ever.

"Hey Lud, don't you think this one looks like me?" he asks, holding up a snowy white rabbit and twitching his nose in imitation.

"The resemblance is striking, I have to say," responds Ludwig with a grin.

Gilbert isn't so happy when one of the goats nips his fingers ("totally un-awesome!") but the baby chicks more than make up for it. Gilbert goes absolutely gaga over them, holding one tiny peeping creature in his cupped hands and stroking its fluffy feathers.

"Aww, look Lud, look, I think it thinks I'm its mommy!"

Ludwig has to laugh at the picture of his brother cooing over the little yellow chick, and decides it's worthy of a photo with his iPhone.

Gilbert seems honestly sad that he can't bring one of the baby birds home with him.

He takes Ludwig's hand once more as they walk past pigpens and sheep, and Ludwig feels something strange and warm in his stomach. He gets a jolt when some parents give them the hairy eyeball, and he realizes they must think he and Gilbert are a couple. It makes him blush, but Gilbert looks so happy that he doesn't have the heart to drop his hand.

Eventually Gilbert stops to sit on a bench in the shade. "Man is it getting hot. Plus it kinda stinks here. Whadda ya say we head back for a dip in the pool?"

"That sounds fantastic, actually."

In the back seat of the taxi, Gilbert's fingers brush against Ludwig's, tentatively. The odd feeling returns to Ludwig's stomach and he's suddenly much too warm, though the taxi driver has the air-conditioning set to arctic temperatures.

He's not sure if the touch is a test, or a question, or what it means, but he's surprised to find, as he gazes out the window at fields of cacti and uninterrupted blue sky, he doesn't mind.

He covers Gilbert's hand with his own, and a new, unknown peace seeps through him.

…

They race in the pool, they have splash wars, they drink beers with their feet dangling in the water. It's a better time than Ludwig's had all week, and maybe much longer than that, if he thinks about it.

"Hey Lud, teach me how to dive." Gilbert gets up and walks around to the deep end, standing there expectantly.

"Uh, okay…"

Ludwig shows him the starting position, talks him through the steps, and does an example dive. As he climbs back out of the pool he notices Gilbert… staring at him. It's not the same 'piece of meat' expression he'd worn the other morning—no, this expression is more one of… wonder.

And Ludwig finds he kind of likes it.

He has Gilbert take the ready position, and corrects his posture.

"Bend your knees more. Don't stick out your butt. Tuck your chin. Good."

He presses his hands against his brother's body to mold him just right, lets his fingers linger just a little longer than necessary. He's curious; but if Gilbert notices, or thinks anything of it, he doesn't show his reaction. Just patiently waits for his brother's hands to finish with their sculpting.

"Okay, go ahead and give it a try."

Gilbert doesn't push off with his toes, and falls flat into the water with a giant splash. When he breaks the surface Ludwig is laughing: a rare, full-bodied laugh.

"What'd I do wrong?"

"Okay, come up here and I'll show you."

Gilbert practices several more times, until he can do what passes for a dive. The splash is still three times what Ludwig makes, but Gilbert seems proud of his accomplishment, and Ludwig is, too.

They're floating about lazily in the water when Ludwig feels arms around his chest; Gilbert's clasped him from behind again.

"Hey, want me to take you for a ride?"

Ludwig remembers this game, from when they were small; in a pool they would take turns dragging each other around, while the other floated behind. They haven't played in ages.

"Oh, okay."

Gilbert begins slowly pulling his brother through the crystalline water. There are no vrooming sound effects like once upon a time: just the gentle lapping of water against their skin and the singing of birds.

All Ludwig can see is endless blue sky above him as he rests his head back on his brother's shoulder. His arms around him, his chest against his shoulders, are so warm, comforting.

"…Gilbert?"

"Mm?" Gilbert hums, lazy, contented.

"…Nothing."

"Mm."

Ludwig feels the vibrations in his brother's chest spreading through his skin.

…

They pass the rest of the day kicking a ball around the lawn or sipping drinks in the shade playing cards; all things, Ludwig realizes, which his brother proposed when they first arrived, but which he turned down. Why was he so quick to dismiss them? Why hadn't he given his brother a chance? He finds that it's… pleasant, sharing these things with him. Fun, even.

Perhaps, he's been a bit too cruel with Gilbert.

When it's dark out, after they've eaten dinner and said good night to their uncle, they return to the pool.

Ludwig turns the pool lights on and thinks how beautiful and mysterious the electric glow looks through the blue water, like a submarine emerging from the depths.

They float on their backs and look up at the nighttime sky speckled with countless stars.

"Woah. Can't see this many stars from our house, huh?"

"Mm. There aren't as many lights out here in the middle of the desert."

"Hey Lud, get the lights."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Ludwig turns them off and returns to the darkened pool.

"Now look!" Gilbert points to the sky, and sure enough, there are even more stars than before, casting everything below in a pale glow.

"Wow," breathes Ludwig.

They float in silence, gazing up at the sky. After a few minutes, Ludwig's eyes have adjusted more, and it looks to him like there are more pricks of light up there than dark spaces between.

"Woah, d'you see that?"

"What, where?"

Gilbert points to a spot near the horizon. "Over there, a shooting star!"

"Hm, did you make a wish?"

"Yup."

"…What?"

"Not telling! Then it doesn't work."

"Oh."

Ludwig watches the same spot for a few moments, and suddenly another streak of light appears and sizzles out.

"Another one! Did you see it?" asks Gilbert excitedly.

"Yeah." Ludwig smiles.

"Make a wish?"

"Yes."

"…And?"

"Ha, what makes you think I'm telling?"

Gilbert grumbles in good humor.

After a while he swims toward the edge of the pool. Ludwig hears the sound of plastic dragging across concrete, and a floating pool lounger is flung onto the water.

"Get on!" Gilbert offers, so Ludwig climbs atop.

Gilbert tries to follow, but the whole thing nearly tips over.

"Haha, Gil, I don't think it fits two people."

"That's alright Rose, I'll be fine!" Gilbert says melodramatically and clasps Ludwig's hand. "Just promise me, never let go!" And with that he lets himself sink down to the pool floor as Ludwig laughs.

Gilbert resurfaces, shaking water from his hair and grinning.

Ludwig says in his best girly voice, "I'll never let go Jack, I promise!" and they both fall back to laughing.

"I wanna sit," Gilbert says, and swims over to the shallow end to sit on the steps.

Ludwig follows.

They sit side by side, without saying anything, for a long while. The silence isn't awkward though. It's filled with that new sort of peace Ludwig felt in taxi, holding his brother's hand.

Finally, Gilbert speaks. "I had a good time today," he says simply, quietly. Happily.

"Yeah. Me too."

Another silence.

"I'm… sorry, for being such a pain in the ass recently."

Ludwig considers. "…It's okay." Because it is, now.

Gilbert looks at him. "It's just…"

Ludwig meets his gaze, looks into eyes illuminated by the stars so far above. There's something desperate in that look, pleading, hopeful, frightened.

And Ludwig thinks, for the first time, he understands.

It's that longing that he sees: longing for closeness. For something they've never shared. And for a moment Ludwig can't breathe, because he's never thought, never even considered, that his brother might _want_ to be close to him, that sharing something might be as beautiful and bright as desert stars.

"I…" Gilbert tries to start again. "I just really messed things up. That's not what I wanted. I didn't know how to…" He struggles for the words, and his hand inches tentatively through the water to Ludwig's knee.

The touch is warm and tingling, and Ludwig wants to melt into it, wants to feel more of it. "It's okay, I know." He brings a hand up to Gilbert's back and draws his brother in closer.

Gilbert looks up at him, eyes wide. "Are you sure?" he whispers.

Ludwig shakes his head, because nothing is sure—everything feels so new and fresh in this moment and none of it is familiar or _sure_. "No, of course not… but I'm willing to try," he breathes.

Their faces are very close now; they can feel each other's breath on their lips. Gilbert brings his hands up on either side of Ludwig's face, and looks into his brother's eyes.

There's fear there, but also anticipation, excitement. And, most importantly, acceptance.

Their lips meet, soft and warm, slowly melding into each other. Ludwig wonders how he could have been so disgusted by this only a few short days ago.

But in that time, so much has changed. Now the warmth flows through his body, sings through his veins, and Ludwig is so far away from everything he's ever known, everything he's ever thought he knew, that he feels like one of the stars, burning, free-falling through the sky above them and diving into the unknown.

He pulls his brother closer in the dark, glassy water, reflecting that eternal sky, and they embrace in the midst of a million stars.

**...**

**A/N: Oh look, I wrote another side-project as a break from my side-project break from my main project! Sorry for the writing ADD recently. I just really wanted to write something and have it finished, done, quickly. I've never tried a one-shot before, and I have to say it was quite fun! I maaaayy write some sort of lemon-y sequel eventually (maybe), if there's any interest.**

**For anyone following my other works: I'm not sure if I'll update Sumbission or Die Träumer first, but I have to say I will be very busy the next month writing papers in German, so... not sure when you'll see more from me. But I do hope to find the time to write somewhere in there. Thanks for you patience and support.**

**The cover image is David Hockney's "A Bigger Splash." (Even though Lud and Gil's pool doesn't have a diving board, I thought it fit quite nicely.)**

**Hope you enjoyed this weird mash-up of incest comedy-drama with all its poetic pretenses. I do love reviews, so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
